fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Shady Plum Park/1
Aura and Dakota AURA FAYBLE: 'Aura was lost in her thoughts. Her brother had given her a lot to think about. She bumped into a person by accident, she looked up and mumbled am apology. '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura smiled, at least she bumped into someone who was kind enough to ask about her well being, “Yeah, I’m fine. My name is Aura Fayble, it’s nice to meet you too.” '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura looked at the park, “I come here to think. It’s quiet calming actually.” '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura was amused, “That’s quiet the thought, what are you so glad to be rid of them?” Aura would do anything to have her mother and borhter back, but she doubted Dakota had lost someone, after all it was uncommon in the Elvin world. So she couldn’t blame him for thinking that. '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura was taken back by his words. She sat down on a bench, “You lost someone too? I don’t blame your father for not wanting to lose another child. But I’m sure this sibling of your’s would want you to do what makes you happy. If going to the Forbidden Cities and studying thier technology makes you happy, your father has to understand that.” '''AURA FAYBLE: '”I bet it was. I lost my mother at a young age and my brother went missing. It’s just me and my dad.“ 'AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura nodded, “Yeah, I guess. It’s a petty thing to have in common don’t you think? I mean, there are billions of things we could have had, but it was one of the saddest things of all.” '''AURA FAYBLE: '“Yeah, it is.“ She grinned,“Of course it is, it’s always beautiful when I’m around.” That was her sad attempt to lighten the mood, though she was only half joking. 'AURA FAYBLE: '“I remember myself like that too. I was so clumsy, I still am. I probably broke at least five bones as a six year old.“ 'AURA FAYBLE: '“Yeah, I enjoy reading. But I enjoy writing equally. There’s just something about seeing words on a page, esspecially when you’re the one who wrote them.” 'AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura brightened at the thought of someone understanding her passions, “I do to! I’ve been dreaming of it for as long as I can remember.” '''AURA FAYBLE: '“That would be awesome! I can’t wait to see what your writing is like.“ 'AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura shook her head from side to side in no, “I won’t mind. Tragedy is only the part of the story most seem to focus on. Do they think about how much the character grew? The detail in the scenery? The change of emotions? The sudden thrill when when one goes though an adventure? It’s not the ending that counts. It’s the beginning and middle that make the ending possible, so long as those two things are intact, a story will remain victorious.” '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura’s brown eye’s widened in excitement, “Can I judge your work? You can judge mine if you want.” '''AURA FAYBLE: '“Yeah, of course. But I’ll need a new and improved Imparter when you finish your design.” '''AURA FAYBLE: Aura’s eyebows furrowed,' '”I need to have a talk with Adrean. He should know better to then do that.” '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura shrugged, “As long as it’s better then his. Then I can rub it in his face.“ She grinned at the thought of a scowling Adrean as school. It would be fun to watch. '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura decided to play along, “Well I am a VIP. I expect the best of the best. Since I’m so importa of course.” Category:Archived Roleplay